In operation, functions of an agricultural machine may be controlled by a control device connected on one side to devices provided on the agricultural machine and on the other side to one or more user input devices. The operator of the agricultural machine may provide a user input to the input device. The input device, for example, may be a touch pad or a joystick. In response to the user input, in the control device, based on the user input control signals are generated which are assigned to a control function of a device of the agricultural machine. Following, operation of the device of the agricultural machine is controlled. The input device, the control device, and the device(s) of the agricultural machine may be connected to a common data bus system, for example the so-called ISOBUS (e.g., in a version ISO 11783) which is a communication protocol for the agriculture industry based on the SAE J1939 protocol.
Document DE 10 2004 032 642 A1 refers to an agricultural machine comprising an electronic control device, the electronic control device having a speech recognition system.
Document US 2002/0152079 A1 refers to a voice-actuated body control apparatus for a construction machine. The voice-actuated machine body control apparatus comprises speech recognition means capable of speech-recognizing a voice command representative of an instruction by voice regarding a movement of a machine body, machine body control means capable of controlling the machine body movement based on a result of the recognition by the speech recognition means, obstacle recognition means capable of detecting the presence of an object outside the machine body which may possibly make an obstacle to the machine body movement, and avoidance means capable of inhibiting, when the presence of an object outside of the machine body is detected by the obstacle recognition means, the machine body movement in accordance with the voice command preferentially to the control by the machine body control means thereby to avoid an inappropriate movement of the machine body.
Document EP 1 529 428 A1 discloses a method and a system for automatic steering of an agricultural machine.
In document JP 2000-355484 voice recognition means are disclosed, the voice recognition means recognizing a motion order word responding to respective operation instruments of a working machine from the voice issued by an operator.